Mikan the Otaku!
by StockinCutie
Summary: Oooh! What if Mikan was just like us, by us I mean fanfiction-lover-gaming-nerd OTAKU! She and her friends are hardcore anime fans and follow as they go through things that probably relate to an anime story, and everything basically works out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

I am Mikan Sakura! An fanfiction-loving-otaku-gamer-girl! I always admired the special traits of anime and manga! Eeeep! Just talking about it makes me pumped.

I usually have my hair in twintails, it's kept up by two small bows. My usual outside outfit is a grey loose top, it says "OTAKU" in black big letters. which reveals my shoulders, don't worry! I wear a grey undershirt. My shorts has little chibi anime character chains from this popular anime called "Gakuen Alice". I have a tote bag, which has a cover image of Black Butler. And my shoes are just knee-high black boots.

I walked inside the anime district of Akihabra. "Yes! Yes Yes!" I moaned in delight. My dream is coming true. Hatsune Miku music playing, cosplayers, RARE DVDS OF GAKUEN ALICE OH MY GOD- Take a deep breath Mikan, just breath in and breath out. You're a happy girl. "Screw that!" I yelled and ran to the nearest anime store there is. "Oh my gosh! It's a Madoka Magica figure. I heard this one was just released!" I carry hell-loads of money on me, nearest to 100,000 Yen. Hey, who said anime was cheap in the world. "Hmm, 10,000 yen, not bad. I'll buy it" I took it up, along with 300 more figures. "Oh my!" I dropped everything in my hand.

"YES!" I did a victory pose in happiness. "Gakuen Alice Natsume Hyuuga body pillow! Come to me papa!" I grabbed it and also grabbed the fallen figures.

"A total of 90,000" the cashier said and I happily gave in my money.

* * *

I arrived home, and ran toward the bedroom with bags in my hand. My bedroom is simple. It's box shaped, there's a bed on the right corner beside a window, with sheet covers from the anime Fairy Tail. Body pillows of Ruka Nogi and Natsume surrounded. On the bottom right, There's my large computer and my laptop. It has visual novels based on the hottest anime boys and a bit of yaoi but hey I'm a chick! The top center of the room, right beside my bed, is a drawer full of mangas and anime drawings. On the bottom center, my tv is there with some controllers and video game headphones. Right by the door, next to it, is a closet, which is full of everything related to manga. A few anime posters, and my ABSOLUTE TREASURE, my panda IPOD, with panda earphones. I broke open the bag and took out the body pillow. "Oh how I wish you were real, Natsume-kuuuuun!" I giggled and wrapped my legs and arms around the pillow. "I hope one day...you'll become real" I began closing my eyes, and quickly opened it again. "AND I COULD MARRY YOU AS SOON AS I SEE YOUR EYES! HEE HEE HEE HEE!" I laughed hysterically.

"Though, there is **_him"_ **Ugh just talking about him makes me wanna throw up. His name is Natsume, the same as the anime Natsume. I would gladly say he is a replica but MAN is he mean! He's a good friend and all but graaah! "Ah, I didn't explain that right did I?" I mumbled. "Whatever, I need to put my figures up.

After a few minutes of checking out the new anime figures I got, I jumped on the bed and placed my panda earblugs in my ears. I hummed the tune. It's the opening of Gakuen Alice. I jumped off my bed and grabbed a comb and began to sing along!

Ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi!

Donna konnan date tobikoerareru~

Ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne

Kymorizora no hi datte~ Shiaware iro warau kara

PIKA PIKA no taiyou~! No you ni!

I took a deep breath in and out, and jumped back in my bed. Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

Something woke me up, a ring from my phone. "Moshi Moshi?" I greeted however was there. "Yo, Mikan. Still being the otaku you are?" a familiar voice made veins appear on my head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, NATSUME!" I yelled. "Geez, ya don't need to yell. It's NIGHTTIME" he made yet another vein pop on my head. "YOU SHUT UP YOU FIRE BREATHING DRAGON!" I gave a lame insult and sighed. "Why are you calling?" I asked, my curiosity peeked. "No reason"

..

...

...

Everyone, you will see me on the news one day for murdering Natsume.

"No reason...No reason? NO REASON?! BC74FUG28H2" I immediately had a mini seizure and then went silent. "Mikan? Miiiiikan? Mikan?" Natsume called my name again and again. "I'm back to life again. Natsume, I'm going back to bed" I growled. "Whatever, you weirdo" he hanged up and I threw my phone at the wall, cracking it once again. "THAT LITTLE-OOOH! I SWEAR ONCE I SEE HIM TOMMOROW HE'S DEAD MEAT. I'll get him..." I remembered, I need to take my bath and properly prepare for bed. "Ehhh...Well, I don't have a choice. All day I was running around so I should.." I took a towel and a Hatsune Miku night gown with some bed slippers.

Tomorrow, the hell which humans call school will begin.

* * *

**Hello there~ I'm StockinCutie, just call me Stocking-chan if you'd like. So I've been meaning to make a fanfiction on Gakuen Alice for a while.**

**Like when you type 3 words but then delete it all. Yeah, I did that more than five times.**

**BUT THEN THIS IDEA APPEARED.**

**What if Mikan is like us! By us I mean otaku nerdy fanfiction-lover manga us. All the character are still characters but I guess Mikan got the tsundere life going on. I dunnno.**

**Anyway back to me, I usually make Black Butler, Fairy Tail, Ghost Hunt, and Fruit Basket fanfictions. I never made one for Gakuen Alice because I was well, shy. And afraid no one would like it. Yeah I'm that shy. It took me to the point of having nothing to write to cause me to make this.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sketch Sketch_

Come on..Come on...

_Erase Erase_

I messed up again, again! Agh!

_Rip Rip_

"Number 40, fail...number 40..." I mumbled as I failed, again, on drawing manga eyes. "Stupid stupid video you make it look so easy...!" I had snuck out of class and up to the computer lab to draw. "Nngh, lunch is almost here... I'll be on my way Mister Narumi" I bowed my head and took my pencils and sketch book as the computer teacher Mister Narumi waved his hands with that smile that practically never washes off his face.

...

I waited a few seconds before class dismissed and as soon as that happened students already began taking out their bento and the teacher long gone disappeared. "Hello~" I greeted as I walked to my desk. Our uniforms is absolutely adorable! A tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. My uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. "Hotaru~ Did you play the new game Corpse Party? It's not much of a horror though" I laughed as I kicked back in my chair with my bento in my lap. "Yes. It was most known for the gore. But of course I played it" Hotaru used her chop sticks to snatch a piece of my thin sliced meat. "Hey!" I growled at her. "Hello, Hotaru, Mikan" Ruka greeted us with his average smile. "Hey Ruka-pyon!" I grinned at him but that immediately was erased due to the demon- COUGH- I mean Natsume walking in on our conversation. "They made a new season of Fairy Tail, the 2014 season" Natsume sat on the desk in front of me. "Yeah about that, what the hell was the point of that anyway? I mean first of all they already had like what 300 episodes in the first part and NOW they're gonna add another 300?!" I threw a mini tantrum. "Well that's the last of my worries, since I read all the chapters that continue from that season anyway" Hotaru ate a rice ball and acted all 'I'm pro-otaku AND I'm still smart' "Whatever!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Anyway~ I typed a new chapter of this fanfiction, it was absolutely fabulous" I gave in the dramatic laughing. "Oh yeah? The last fanfiction you made was probably good too, so I might have time to read it" Ruka smiled and I imaged the flowers blooming around him. "I just finished drawing Natsume, from Gakuen Alice" I handed them my sketch book and they all blinked in amazement. "Not bad, Mikan" Hotaru turned around and dug in her bag for something. "Here" She handed me the latest issue of Gakuen Alice and I dropped the chop sticks from my hand. I quietly sat my bento on the desk and after a few minutes of silence I jumped on Hotaru, wrapping my arms and legs around her. "You're God! God God! God~!" I repeated over and over until she finally pushed me off with a kick in the stomach and I was launched toward the teacher's desk. "A simple 'Thank you' would have been nice" Hotaru sat back down on her chair. "Right...Thanks..." I dragged my way toward my desk again. "What about Attack on Titan?" Ruka asked me. "I like the show but the amount of people who die in that show is incredible!" I made my hands into a large circle. "It is mostly for boys because we can stand that but little girls like you couldn't possibly handle one person loosing an eye for that" Natsume nonchalantly insulted. "Shut up you...You!" I tried to think of a word. "You won this round" I hissed at him.

"In Corpse Party, they did this Sachiko Ever After Charm, afterschool do you want to try it?" I said bluntly and Ruka spitted out the bottle of water he was drinking from, Natsume was visibly frozen, however, Hotaru stood and looked at me deadpan in the eyes. "Okay _Mikan_" "Let's have fun, _Hotaru_" we had an intense hand shake that mentally shook the ground.

_The Sachiko Ever After Charm is a ritual centered around a local folk legend from Tenjin. There, a young elementary schoolgirl named Sachiko went missing around 30 years ago. Even though she died within its grounds, it is said that her spirit still wanders the Earth, but she has been given powers to grant wishes and ease worries to others._

_This ritual is intended to induce communion with Sachiko's spirit and, if performed correctly, Sachiko will pass through and grant you her blessing; Those involved in the spell will be bound together as true friends for eternity. However, if the ritual is not performed exactly as specified, Sachiko may be angered which can only lead to trouble._

**_By the way, if you really do think the genre of this story is gonna go to funny to dark, you're wrong. It's that type of story that makes funny stuff happen in bad situations and the next day its as if nothing happened. Kay? Kay._**

Afterschool~

"Here" I held out a paper proxy doll that's in a shape of a woman. "First we gather around in a circle, we hold onto the paper doll very tightly and say 'Sachiko we beg of you' 4 times in our heads and after that we rip off the a piece of the paper and we'll be supposedly 'together forever', okay?" I explained the details as fast as I can and so I pushed them into a circle and let them hold onto the paper.

'Sachiko, we beg of you'

'Sachiko, we beg of you'

'Sachiko, we beg of you'

'Sachiko we beg of you'

After a few minutes, rumbling began to overcome us. "Hmm, did we do something wrong?" Hotaru, who was still sitting with her knees bent and resting, tilted her head. She was as calm as a flower. "How the hell can you be calm at a time like this?!" Ruka yelled. "Eh whatever... I already remember what to do. We need to find her body and stuff and we all good" I was just as calm, I sat on my side with one leg bent up and the other laid down. My head resting on one on my hands and the other hand playing with my hair. "You're just as chilled!" Ruka continued to yell. "And cue the pieces of ground breaking" The floor began breaking and holes rapidly appeared. "Natsume, hold my hand!" Ruka called out to Natsume but sadly he had already fallen. "Rest in Peace Natsume Hyuuga" I clasped my hands together and prayed. Though, me and Hotaru fell in and we both heard Ruka falling and panicking so that's a good sign he's with Natsume.

"This is fun!" I yelled as I fell.

...

I blinked a few times, it was still hazy but I saw a figure looking down at me. "Mikan, wake up or else I swear on my life as an otaku I'll slap you" I shot up and looked side to side. "Oh hi Hotaru" I laughed. "Okay I remember the directions on the map so let's just find Natsume and Hyuga, find Sachiko's dead body and get the hell out of here, kay?" I stood and dusted my skirt off. "I thought it was that simple too but, there are spirits here who would just love to bite their teeth into our skin" Hotaru shrugged and I gave a long sigh. "Let's try and have fun, kay?" I smiled.

...

Run run run run run run run- "Holy mother Teresa this kid is fast" I ran with Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka away from a child spirit.

Accidentally, I tripped and fell into one of the broken floors. "No! Hotaru!" I held out my hand to reach for Hotaru but all I could remember was the ever-lasting darkness.

I fell down a few stairs, bumping my head and makes scratches appear on me.

_Mikan_

I finished going through my painful experience and I was deep down inside a basement. "This is where, Sachiko died" I whispered as I tried to stand but fell in the process.

_Mikan~_

"I'm almost there, just almost" I used my hands to pull me towards the dead and dried bloody body.

_Mikan!_

"Almost..." I reached out for my paper and began to chant. "Sachiko, we beg of you" I yelled.

_MIKAN WAKE UP!_

"YES?!" I shot my head up and noticed I was smack face in the middle of lunch. "So, the Sachiko Ever After Charm? Hotaru asked. "Hell to the bloody heck no" I banged my head repeatedly on the desk.

* * *

**I enjoyed playing Corpse Party! You know the plot lines in anime and or manga, yeah I'll add stuff like that and make the serious funny! You should play Corpse Party though, the things that happen is very interesting! :D AND THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY!**

**Review~**


End file.
